¿que paso?
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: las parejas se aglomeran al rededor de los únicos dos solteros del Team. lo que los lleva a una situación que se puede mal interpretar. especial del amor. amor-amor-amor-amor. si entrecierra los ojos. Kyman


"yo también te amo" dijo Wendy con una voz rebosante de dulzura. Stan acaricio su cabello y acerco su rostro a su cuello.

"yo te amo mas" Wendy se rio por las cosquillas que el aliento de Stan le proferían en su piel.

"yo te amo aun mas"

"no yo te amo mas" y así continuaron un buen tiempo.

En la mesa de la cafetería que compartían junto a otros mas ellos dos acostumbraban a ser melosos y románticos con cada pequeño detalle, llegando incluso a despertar el instinto asesino de Kyle Broflovski quien se encontraba con una cara de haber comido limón mientras sin querer su vista se había desviado a la pareja. Un susurro de Cartman lo libero de su agonía y dirigió sus ojos verdes al castaño en frente de él.

"¿sabes lo que me dan ganas de hacer cuando los veo así?" pregunto, Kyle, al ver que no parecía estar en posición de molestarlo a él, y quizás porque eran los únicos dos de aquella mesa, o más bien, de ese lado de la cafetería que en verdad se estaba comiendo su almuerzo, decidió prestarle atención. Negó con la cabeza en señal de que prosiguiera. "esto" con sus manos hizo un gesto de estar amarrando una cuerda y luego pasarla por una rama de árbol o una viga, luego puso la cuerda imaginaria alrededor de su cuello y fingió ahorcarse con esta, saco su lengua y puso los ojos en blancos. Kyle se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, quería reírse pero si lo hacía llamaría la atención de todas esas parejas 'empalagosas' que lo rodeaban.

Al ver que no había peligro soltó una carcajada y Cartman sonrió satisfecho de haber cumplido su objetivo. Miro a su lado y vio a Kenny y su nueva novia agarrados de la mano, casi teniendo sexo en la mesa con esos atrevidos besos y la mano libre de Kenny en todas partes.

Kyle también los miro e hizo una mueca de disgusto que le causo gracia al culón. "¿sabes lo que me dan ganas de hacer cuando veo a estos dos?" Pregunto el judío al gordo, este sonrió de lado.

"¿Qué?"

"esto" tomo uno de los cubiertos de plástico de su bandeja del almuerzo y fingió enterrárselo como una espada de samurái en el vientre, estiro su mano fingiendo intentar buscar aire y luego cayó sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados y la lengua colgándole como la de un perro sediento. Cartman comenzó a reírse como un maniaco, Kyle sonrió enternecido y volvió a erguirse en su lugar.

"no, cuelga tu" la vocecita de Butters le saco de su momento para enfocarse en él "jaja, no cuelga tuu….yo también te amo mi dulce canadiense" su voz salía como una balbuceo de bebe y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al extremo.

"uggh..Que desagradable" ambos dijeron al unisonó, luego se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a reír.

"cuando lo escucho hablar con su novia, me dan ganas de hacer esto" dijo Cartman al tiempo que hacia una pistola con su mano y fingía dispararse en el cráneo, con su otra mano fingió en efecto de las entrañas saliendo de su cabeza. Kyle golpeo la mesa mientras reía como una morsa al punto de las lágrimas y Eric le sonrió pensando que en verdad tenía suerte de tener al judío.

"a mí me dan ganas de hacer esto" una vez se recupero de su ataque de risa fingió arrancarse los ojos y morir desangrado, tirando ligeramente su cabeza para atrás haciendo que su ushaka verde se saliera de su lugar. Cartman se llevo su brownie a la boca mientras reía. Unas migajas del postre se quedaron en su labio inferior.

"tienes algo aquí" le aviso Kyle señalando su labio, Cartman se limpio con la manga pero no salió la mancha de chocolate "no, espera yo te lo quito" se inclino en la mesa y tomo un extremo de su manga entre los dientes, luego froto el labio de Eric para remover la mancha. "y….ya está".

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos fijamente, Broflovski inclinado cerca de los labios de Cartman. Eric acomodo el gorro de Kyle y este se sonrojo ante la cercanía de sus dedos en su mejilla. Un sonido de 'ahhhh' los hizo voltear a todas partes.

Todos sus compañeros los miraban petrificados y algunos hasta se habían caído de sus sillas, Wendy y Stan parecían no creer lo que estaban viendo y Butters colgó el teléfono conmocionado.

"aghh, por dios…consíganse un cuarto" comento Kenny con su nariz metida en los senos de su novia.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y se marcharon de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

.

.

"no sabían que eran novios" comento Butters sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"dímelo a mi" respondió Stan con su mano rodando la cintura de su novia, caminaban por los pasillos de la secundaria con aire relajado.

"pues yo ya lo veía" Kenny sonrió triunfante "me debes veinte dólares Bebe" grito a la rubia que estaba apoyada en su casillero hablando con otras chicas mas. Ella –al parecer entendiendo a que se refería el rubio- hizo un seña con el dedo y acomodo su cabello con un sutil movimiento.

.

Por su lado Kyle estaba hecho bolita mientras Cartman se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared del armario del conserje. Las ideas se habían escurrido de sus cabezas.

.

.

.fin.

* * *

 **especial del día del amor.**

 **lo admito, soy una romántica empedernida y me muero por ello tan lentamente.**


End file.
